God als misvatting/I
In memoriam Douglas Adams (1952-2001) 'Volstaat het niet om te zien dat een tuin mooi is, zonder te moeten geloven dat er achterin nog feeën zitten ook?' Douglas Adams V R I C H A R D D A W K I NS GOD ALS MISVATTING NIEUWE E D I T IE Vertaling Hans E. van Riemsdijk Nieuw Amsterdam Uitgevers INHOUD VOORWOORD BIJ DE NIEUWE EDITIE De vorige editie van God als misvatting werd alom omschreven als de 'verrassende' bestseller van 2006. Het boek heeft een warm onthaal gekregen bij de overgrote meerderheid van lezers die een persoonlijke recensie stuurden naar Amazon (op het moment dat ik dit schrijf zijn het er ongeveer duizend). Minder overweldigend was echter het enthousiasme in de geschreven pers. Een cynicus zou dat kunnen toeschrijven aan een fantasieloze reflex van redacteurs van boekenrubrieken: er staat 'God' in de titel, dus laat een bekende voorvechter van het geloof deze titel maar bespreken. Maar dat zou een beetje te cynisch zijn. Nogal wat negatieve recensies begonnen met een zin die ik al lang geleden heb leren duiden als omineus, namelijk: 'Ik ben atheïst, maar...' Zoals Dan Dennett opmerkt in Breaking the Spell (De betovering van het geloof), is er een verbijsterend groot aantal intellectuelen dat 'gelooft in geloof', ook al hangen ze zelf geen religie aan. Deze plaatsvervangende gelovigen van de tweede orde zijn vaak gedrevener dan mensen die wel echt geloven, en hun ijver wordt als het ware opgepompt door beminnelijke ruimdenkendheid: 'Ik kan je geloofsopvattingen helaas niet delen, maar ik respecteer ze wel en koester er ook sympathie voor.' 'Ik ben atheïst, maar...' Wat dan volgt, zet zelden zoden aan de dijk, is nihilistisch of - erger nog - is overgoten met een soort handenwrijvend en triomfantelijk negativisme. Interessant is trouwens het verschil met een andere geliefde binnenkomer: 'Ik was altijd atheïst, maar...' Dat is een van die stokoude foefjes die graag worden toegepast door pleitbezorgers van godsdienst-van C.S. Lewis tot eigentijdse apologeten. Het zinnetje is bedoeld om zich bij voorbaat te profileren als de getapte jongen, en je staat ervan te kijken hoe vaak dat werkt. Let er maar eens op. Ik heb een artikel geschreven voor de website www.richarddawkins.net onder de titel Tm an atheist BUT...' Daaruit heb ik geput bij de samenstelling van de onderstaande lijst van kritische of anderszins negatieve punten die naar voren zijn gekomen in recensies van de vorige editie. Dezelfde website (beheerd door de onvermoeibare Josh Timonen) heeft een enorm aantal mensen aangetrokken die op doeltreffende wijze al deze kritieken hebben ontkracht en weerlegd, zij het in minder omzichtige, meer uitgesproken bewoordingen dan ikzelf zou doen of mijn collega's, de filosofen A.C. Grayling, Daniël Dennett, Paul Kurtz en anderen, in druk hebben gedaan. VOORWOORD BIJ DE NIEUWE EDITIE 1 JE KUNT GEEN KRITIEK HEBBEN OP RELIGIE ZONDER EEN UITVOERIGE ANALYSE VAN GEZAGHEBBENDE THEOLOGISCHE VERHANDELINGEN. Verrassende bestseller? Als ik, zoals één zelfingenomen intellectuele criticus wenste, aan de slag was gegaan met de epistemologische verschillen tussen Thomas van Aquino en Duns Scotus; als ik recht had gedaan aan wat Eriugena over subjectiviteit heeft gezegd, Rahner over goedertierenheid of Moltmann over hoop (wat deze recensent tevergeefs hoopte), dan zou mijn boek veel meer zijn geweest dan een verrassende bestseller: het zou een miraculeuze bestseller zijn geworden! Maar daar gaat het niet om. In tegenstelling tot Stephen Hawking (die luisterde naar het advies dat elke formule die hij in een boek opneemt, de verkoop ervan met de helft doet kelderen) zou ik monter het bestsellerdom hebben versmaad als ook maar de geringste hoop gloorde dat Duns Scotus een verhelderend licht zou kunnen werpen op mijn centrale vraag of God bestaat. De overgrote meerderheid van theologische verhandelingen gaat er eenvoudigweg van uit dat dat zo is, en borduurt voort op die premisse. In mijn opzet hoef ik alleen te kijken naar theologen die de mogelijkheid serieus nemen dat God niet bestaat, waarna ze argumenten aanvoeren waarom hij toch wel bestaat. Dat is volgens mij wat er in hoofdstuk 3 gebeurt: met naar ik hoop de nodige humor wordt daarin een behoorlijk volledig beeld geschetst van de argumentatietrant van deze godgeleerden. Over humor gesproken, ik zou het niet beter kunnen verwoorden dan P.Z. Myers heeft gedaan in het schitterende stuk getiteld 'Courtier's Reply' ('weerwoord van de hoveling') op zijn website Pharyngula. Ik heb nagedacht over de onbeschaamde beschuldigingen van de heer Dawkins en mij hooglijk geërgerd aan diens weinig academisch doorwrochte werkwijze. Kennelijk heeft hij de uitvoerige verhandelingen niet gelezen die graaf Rodrigo van Sevilla opdraagt aan de exquise uitheemse leersoorten die men gebruikt voor de laarzen van de keizer, en al evenmin blijkt hij ook maar een moment oog te hebben gehad voor Bellini's meesterwerk Over de glans van de gevederde hoed des keizers. Hele scholen hebben wij die zich wijden aan het te boek stellen van geleerde traktaten over de pracht van de uitmonstering van onze keizer, en elke krant van kaliber heeft een rubriek die handelt over de keizerlijke mode ... Hooghartig negeert Dawkins al deze diep filosofische vertogen om vervolgens de keizer hardvochtig van naaktheid te betichten ... Zolang Dawkins zich in de modezaken van Parijs en Milaan niet terdege heeft laten inlichten en zolang hij niet geleerd heeft onderscheid te maken tussen kanten ruches en een wijde kniebroek, kunnen wij allen maar beter doen alsof hij zich niet kritisch heeft uitgelaten over 's keizers smaak. Zijn opleiding tot bioloog moge hem dan in staat stellen om bungelende geslachtsdelen te herkennen zodra hij die waarneemt, deze achtergrond rust hem evenwel niet toe om Imaginaire Weefsels naar juiste waarde te schatten. 2 GOD ALS MISVATTING Om daar nog even op door te gaan: de meesten van ons hebben er geen moeite mee om feeën, astrologie en het Vliegende Spaghettimonster blijmoedig tot onzin te verklaren zonder dat wij ons genoodzaakt achten ons eerst te verdiepen in werken die handelen over feeëngeleerdheid en pastatheologie. Het volgende punt van kritiek houdt daarmee verband: de fameuze 'stroman'-kritiek.* JE HAKT ALTIJD IN OP DE SLECHTSTE KANTEN VAN GODSDIENST EN NEGEERT DE BESTE ASPECTEN ERVAN. 'Je hebt het gemunt op onbehouwen, demagogische opportunisten als Ted Haggard, Jerry Falwell en Pat Robertson, in plaats van op beschaafde en ontwikkelde theologen zoals Tillich of Bonhoeffer, mensen die het soort religie verkondigen waarin ik geloof.' Had dat soort subtiele, genuanceerde godsdienst maar de overhand, want dan zou het beslist beter toeven zijn in deze wereld en dan zou ik een ander boek hebben geschreven. De somber stemmende waarheid is echter dat dit type ingehouden, fatsoenlijke religie in aantal aanhangers verwaarloosbaar is. Voor de grote meerderheid van de gelovigen in deze wereld lijkt godsdienst veel te veel op wat je hoort verkondigen door lieden van het slag Robertson, Falwell of Haggard, of van het slag Osama bin Laden of ayatollah Khomeini. Deze figuren zijn geen stromannen, ze hebben veel te veel invloed en iedereen in de hedendaagse wereld wordt met hen geconfronteerd. IK BEN ATHEÏST, MAAR IK NEEM AFSTAND VAN JOUW SCHERPE, SNIJDENDE, ONMATIGE EN ONVERDRAAGZAME TAALGEBRUIK. Tja, als je kijkt naar de taal die ik bezig in God als misvatting, dan dunkt me die toch minder heftig en onmatig dan we geregeld over ons heen krijgen - bijvoorbeeld als we luisteren naar politieke commentaren, boekrecensies of kunstkritieken. Mijn taal klinkt hooguit zwaar aangezet en heftig vanwege die merkwaardige, vrijwel universeel aanvaarde conventie (zie het citaat uit Douglas Adams op blz 29) dat religieus geloof het unieke voorrecht geniet om boven elke vorm van kritiek te zijn verheven. In 1915 deed het Britse Lagerhuislid Horatio Bottomley het publiek een aanbeveling voor na de oorlog: 'Zou u op een dag toevallig ontdekken dat u in een restaurant wordt bediend door een Duitse ober, smijt dan uw soep in zijn weerzinwekkende tronie; zou u merken dat u naast een Duitse kantoorklerk zit, kieper dan de inktpot over zijn ellendige * Dit verwijst naar de zogenoemde 'drogreden van de stroman' waarbij het standpunt van de tegenstander versimpeld of overdreven wordt voorgesteld, zodat het gemakkelijker onderuit te halen is. De verkeerde voorstelling fungeert als het ware als stroman. (Noot van de vert.) VOORWOORD BIJ DE NIEUWE EDITIE 3 hoofd.' Dat is pas heftig en onverdraagzaam (en als je het mij vraagt al even belachelijk en zinloos als retoriek, zelfs toentertijd al). Zet zo'n uitspraak maar eens af tegen de openingszin van hoofdstuk 2 - de passage die het vaakste wordt aangehaald als 'scherp' en 'snijdend'. Het is niet aan mij om te beoordelen of ik in mijn opzet ben geslaagd, maar het was eerder mijn intentie om een krachtige en humoristische tirade te houden dan me te laten verleiden tot een verbeten en bloedserieus offensief. Tijdens sessies waarbij ik voorlees uit God als misvatting is dit bij uitstek de passage die steevast een opgewekte, welwillende lach oplevert - wat ook meteen de reden is waarom mijn vrouw en ik het altijd gebruiken als 'opwarmertje' wanneer we bij een nieuw publiek het ijs willen breken. Voor mij is het ook gissen, maar als je mij vraagt waarom de humor van die passage overkomt, dan is dat vermoedelijk de incongruentie tussen het verheven beeld van de oudtestamentische God en de nuchtere en onbevangen analyse van die God als literair personage. Mijn voorbeeld was hier een van de grappigste schrijvers van de twintigste eeuw, en het zou bij geen mens opkomen om Evelyn Waugh bijtend of schril te noemen (ik liet me trouwens onmiddellijk in de kaart kijken door zijn naam te noemen in de anekdote die er meteen op volgt, op bladzijde 39). Theater- en boekenrecensenten kunnen spottend negatief zijn en oogsten dan opgetogen lof voor de spitsvondigheid van hun commentaar. Maar zodra het gaat om kritiek op religie, wordt zelfs hélderheid niet meer opgevat als een verdienste, maar als rabiate vijandigheid. Als een politicus een opponent vernietigend aanvalt in het parlement, mag hij rekenen op veel bijval en bewondering voor zijn krachtdadige strijdlustigheid. Maar als een nuchter redenerende criticus van het godsdienstig geloof dingen schrijft die in elke andere context hooguit wat direct en onomwonden zouden khnken, dan trekt de weldenkende goegemeente een zuinig mondje en schudt ze het hoofd. Dat geldt zelfs voor de niet-gelovige goegemeente, en in het bijzonder voor lieden die popelen om te verkondigen: 'Ik ben atheïst, maar JE PREEKT ALLEEN VOOR EIGEN PAROCHIE, VOOR MENSEN DIE TOCH AL OVERTUIGD ZIJN. WAT HEEFT DAT VOOR ZIN? De rubriek 'Converts' Corner' ('Het bekeerdenhoekje') op RichardDawkins.net bewijst meteen dat die veronderstelling niet klopt. Maar zelfs zonder dat bewijs kan ik een paar punten noemen waarom mijn pleidooi wel degelijk zin heeft. Zo is het koor van niet-gelovigen veel groter dan velen denken, vooral in Amerika. Maar het gaat, en wederom geldt dat vooral voor de VS, in hoofdzaak om een koor van niet-gelovigen 'in de kast', een club die veel aanmoediging nodig heeft om uit die kast te komen. Te oordelen naar de bedankjes die ik in heel Noord-Amerika kreeg tijdens mijn promotietour voor het boek, worden aanmoedigingen van mensen als Sam Harris, Dan Dennett, Christopher Hitchens en mijzelf blijkbaar enorm op prijs gesteld. Een subtielere reden voor het preken tegen toch al overtuigde mensen is de noodzaak om een breed publiek bewust te maken. Van de feministen die ons bewustzijn hebben ver- 4 GOD ALS MISVATTING groot door te wijzen op het seksisme van voornaamwoorden, zou je ook kunnen zeggen dat ze voor de eigen parochie preekten als het ging om gewichtiger thema's zoals gelijke rechten en het uitbannen van discriminatie ten opzichte van vrouwen. Maar toch had die fatsoenlijke, vooruitstrevende parochie het nodig om zich nadrukkelijker bewust te zijn van zaken als het alledaagse taalgebruik. Hoe hard we ons ook maakten voor politieke vraagstukken als rechten en discriminatie, toch lieten we ons onbewust taalkundige conventies aanleunen die maakten dat de helft van de mensheid zich uitgesloten voelde. Er zijn meer taalkundige conventies die dringend dezelfde kant op moeten worden gestuurd als seksistische voornaamwoorden, en het koor van atheïsten mag zich niet aan die taak onttrekken. Het is zaak dat wij allemaal ons bewustzijn opschroeven. Onbewust houden zowel atheïsten als thëïsten zich allemaal aan de maatschappelijke conventie dat we heel beleefd en eerbiedig moeten zijn ten aanzien van het geloof. Ik word het nooit beu om de aandacht te vestigen op de stilzwijgende acceptatie door de samenleving van het etiketteren van kleine kinderen op grond van de religieuze opvattingen van hun ouders. Atheïsten moeten zich bewust worden van de anomalie: een geloofsovertuiging is de enige soort mening van ouders die - met nagenoeg universeel goedvinden - kan worden gehecht aan kinderen die eenvoudigweg te jong zijn om er een weloverwogen mening op levensbeschouwelijk gebied op na te houden. Er bestaat niet zoiets als een christelijk kind, alleen een kind van christelijke ouders. Neem elke gelegenheid te baat om daarover niet de geringste twijfel te laten bestaan. JE BENT NET ZO N FUNDAMENTALIST ALS DE MENSEN DIE JE BEKRITISEERT. Nee, alsjeblieft, het is al te gemakkelijk om een gepassioneerd iemand die bereid en in staat is om van gedachten te veranderen te beschouwen als een fundamentalist, iemand die nooit van gedachten zal veranderen. Fundamentalistische christenen verzetten zich hartstochtelijk tegen de evolutieleer en ik ben er een gepassioneerd aanhanger van. Als het puur om hartstocht gaat, dan hoeven we niet voor elkaar onder te doen. Volgens sommigen wil dat echter zeggen dat we in gelijke mate fundamentalistisch zijn. Maar om een aforisme te parafraseren waarvan ik niet precies de herkomst weet: als twee tegenovergestelde standpunten met evenveel kracht worden verkondigd, dan ligt de waarheid niet per se halverwege. Het kan namelijk best zijn dat één kant het gewoon fout heeft, wat de gepassioneerdheid aan de andere kant rechtvaardigt. Fundamentalisten weten wat ze geloven en ze weten ook dat ze zich door niets of niemand op andere gedachten laten brengen. Het citaat van Kurt Wise op bladzijde 308 spreekt boekdelen:'... als al het bewijs in het universum pleitte tegen het creationisme, zou ik de eerste zijn om dat toe te geven, maar dan nog zou ik een creationist zijn, omdat Gods Woord mij dat ingeeft. Hier moet ik staan.' Het is onmogelijk om het verschil te overdrijven tussen een dergelijke hartstochtelijke verknochtheid aan bijbelse grondregels enerzijds en anderzijds de even VOORWOORD BIJ DE NIEUWE EDITIE 5 hartstochtelijke verknochtheid aan bewijs van de ware wetenschapper. De fundamentalist Kurt Wise verklaart dat alle bewijzen in het universum hem niet op andere gedachten kunnen brengen. De ware wetenschapper, hoe gepassioneerd hij ook mag 'geloven' in evolutie, weet precies wat ervoor nodig is om hem tot andere inzichten te brengen: bewijs. Zoals J.B.S. Haldane zei toen hem werd gevraagd wat voor soort bewijs de evolutieleer zou ontkrachten; 'Fossiele konijnen in het Precambrium.' Sta mij toe om mijn eigen tegenovergestelde versie van het 'manifest' van Kurt Wise naar voren te brengen: 'Als al het bewijs in het universum pleitte voor het creationisme, zou ik de eerste zijn om dat toe te geven, en zou ik terstond mijn opvattingen bijstellen. Zoals de zaken er nu evenwel voor staan, pleit al het beschikbare bewijs (in immense hoeveelheden voorhanden) voor de evolutieleer. Het is om die reden - en louter om die reden - dat ik mij sterk maak voor de evolutie met een hartstocht die wedijvert met de passie van degenen die ertegen pleiten. Mijn bevlogenheid is gebaseerd op bewijs. Hun geestdrift, die zich van bewijs niets aantrekt, is daadwerkelijk fundamentalistisch.' IK BEN ZELF ATHEÏST, MAAR GODSDIENST IS IN DEZE WERELD NIET WEG TE DENKEN. LEG JE DAAR NU TOCH BIJ NEER. 'Wil je af van religie? Nou, succes ermee!'; 'Denk je dat je godsdienst zomaar even kunt schrappen? Van welke planeet kom je dan eigenlijk?'; 'Religie is een vaststaand gegeven. Snap dat dan!' Ik zou prima met elk van die ontmoedigende uitspraken kunnen leven, als ze me werden toegevoegd op een toon waarin iets van spijt of bezorgdheid zou doorklinken. Maar het tegendeel is het geval: die toon is soms juist onomwonden opgewekt en ik geloof niet dat dat masochisme is. Waarschijnlijk moeten we het weer gooien op 'geloof in geloof. Het kan best zijn dat deze mensen zelf niet godsdienstig zijn, maar ze vinden het een machtig idee dat anderen wel gelovig zijn. En dat voert me tot de laatste categorie tegenstanders. IK BEN ZELF ATHEÏST, MAAR DE MENSEN HEBBEN NU EENMAAL BEHOEFTE AAN RELIGIE. 'Wat wou je ervoor in de plaats zetten? Hoe wil je de bedroefden troosten? Hoe wil je die behoefte aan geloof invullen?' Wat een hoogmoedige neerbuigendheid! 'Jij en ik zijn, uiteraard, veel te intelligent en goed opgeleid om godsdienst nodig te hebben. Maar de gewone mensen, hoipolloi, de Orwelliaanse proletariërs, de halfzwakzinnige Delta's en Epsilons van Huxley, die hebben het geloof wel nodig.' Dat doet me denken aan die keer dat ik een voordacht hield tijdens een congres over het begrijpelijk maken van wetenschap voor het grote publiek. In mijn verhaal voer ik kort uit tegen versimpelen. Tijdens het vragenkwartiertje naderhand stond iemand uit het publiek op die in overweging gaf dat versimpelen wel eens nodig zou kunnen zijn om 'minderheden en vrouwen te winnen voor de wetenschap'. Uit zijn toon was op te maken 6 GOD ALS MISVATTING dat hij zichzelf echt heel ruimdenkend en vooruitstrevend vond. Ik kan me wel zo'n beetje voorstellen wat de vrouwen en 'minderheden' in het publiek ervan vonden. Om terug te komen op de behoefte van de mens aan troost en steun: die is natuurlijk reëel, maar schuilt er niet iets kinderlijks in de opvatting dat het universum ons troost verschuldigd is, dat we er recht op hebben? De opmerking van Isaac Asimov over het infantilisme in de pseudowetenschappen gaat evengoed op voor religie: 'Doorzoek elk stukje pseudowetenschap en je vindt een knuffeldekentje, een duim om op te zuigen, een rok om aan vast te klampen.' Het is daarbij verbluffend om vast te stellen hoeveel mensen niet in staat zijn om te begrijpen dat het feit 'X biedt troost' niet impliceert dat 'X is waar'. Een klacht die daarmee verband houdt, gaat over de behoefte aan een doel in het leven, aan zingeving. Om een Canadese criticus te citeren: 'Atheïsten hebben misschien best gelijk wat betreft God, wie zal het zeggen? Maar of God er nu wel of niet is, het is wel duidelijk dat iets in de menselijke ziel een geloof vereist dat het leven een bedoeling heeft die het materiële plan overstijgt. Je zou verwachten dat een empiricus als Dawkins, iemand die rationeler is dan Einstein zelf, dit onveranderlijke aspect van de menselijke aard wel zou inzien ... Meent Dawkins nu heus dat deze wereld een menselijker plek zou zijn als we ons allemaal zouden verlaten op God als misvatting in plaats van op de Bijbel om waarheid en troost te vinden?' Eigenlijk meen ik dat inderdaad, ja. Zeker als je het hebt over 'menselijker', maar ik herhaal nog maar eens dat de troostfactor van een godsdienst niets toevoegt aan de waarheidswaarde ervan. Uiteraard kan ik de behoefte aan emotionele steun niet ontkennen, en evenmin kan ik beweren dat de kijk op de wereld die dit boek weerspiegelt veel meer dan een schrale troost biedt voor bijvoorbeeld diepbedroefde mensen. Maar indien de troost die godsdienst lijkt te bieden is gebaseerd op de neurologisch wel érg onaannemelijke premisse dat wij na de dood van onze hersenen blijven bestaan, wil je die troost dan koste wat kost blijven verdedigen? Hoe het ook zij, ik geloof dat ik op begrafenissen nooit iemand heb ontmoet die vindt dat de gebeden ontroerender zijn dan de niet-religieuze stukken (de toespraken, de favoriete poëzie of muziek van de overledene). Nadat hij God als misvatting had gelezen, schreef David Ashton, een Britse huisarts, mij over de totaal onverwachte dood van zijn beminde zeventienjarige zoon Luke op kerstdag 2006. Kort voor dat overlijden hadden vader en zoon met waardering gesproken over het liefdadigheidsfonds dat ik aan het opzetten ben ter bevordering van ratio en wetenschap. Tijdens de uitvaart van Luke op het eiland Man gaf zijn vader de aanwezigen te kennen dat als ze een of andere bijdrage wilden leveren aan de nagedachtenis van Luke, zij hun giften naar mijn stichting moesten sturen, zoals Luke dat zou hebben gewild. De dertig cheques die wij ontvingen waren goed voor een bedrag van meer dan tweeduizend pond - met inbegrip van VOORWOORD BIJ DE NIEUWE EDITIE 7 de opbrengst van het rondgaan met de pet in het lokale café. Het was wel duidelijk dat iedereen veel van deze jongen had gehouden. Toen ik het programmaboekje van de uitvaartplechtigheid las, heb ik letterlijk gehuild, hoewel ik Luke nooit heb gekend. Ik heb ook toestemming gevraagd om het te publiceren op PvichardDawkins.net. Een doedelzakspeler speelde de typische klaagzang van het eiland: Ellen Vallin. Twee vrienden hielden een toespraak. Dokter Ashton zelf droeg het mooie gedicht Fern HUI ('Now as I was young and easy, under the apple boughs' - dat zo hartverscheurend verwijst naar een verloren jeugd) van Dylan Thomas voor. En toen, ik krijg weer een brok in mijn keel wanneer ik het vertel, las hij de beginzinnen voor van mijn boek Unweaving the Rainbow (Een regenboog ontrafelen), regels die ik allang heb bestemd voor mijn eigen begrafenis. Wij zullen sterven, en daarom boffen we. De meeste mensen zullen nooit sterven, omdat ze nooit geboren zullen worden. De potentiële mensen die in mijn plaats geboren hadden kunnen zijn, maar die nooit het levenslicht zullen aanschouwen, zijn talrijker dan de zandkorrels in de Sahara. Onder die ongeboren geesten zijn ongetwijfeld grotere dichters dan Keats, grotere geleerden dan Newton. Dat weten we omdat het aantal potentiële mensen die ons DNA mogelijk maakt zo gigantisch veel groter dan het aantal werkelijke mensen is. Ondanks die verbluffende kansen zijn u en ik het die, in al onze gewoonheid, bestaan ...* Wij, de bevoorrechte enkelingen die tegen alle verwachtingen in de geboorteloterij hebben gewonnen, hoe durven wij te jammeren over onze onafwendbare terugkeer naar die vroegere staat, waaraan de overgrote meerderheid nooit heeft kunnen ontkomen? Natuurlijk zijn er uitzonderingen, maar ik vermoed dat de voornaamste reden waarom mensen vasthouden aan het geloof niet zozeer is dat het troost biedt, maar omdat ze in de steek zijn gelaten door ons onderwijsstelsel en niet hebben geleerd dat niet geloven zelfs maar een optie is. Dit gaat zeker op voor de meeste mensen die denken dat ze creationisten zijn. Ze hebben gewoon niet degelijk genoeg les gehad in Darwins verbluffende alternatief. Waarschijnlijk is hetzelfde ook waar als het gaat om het kleinerende fabeltje dat mensen religie 'nodig' hebben. Tijdens een congres dat onlangs (in 2006) plaatshad, citeerde een antropoloog (en schoolvoorbeeld van de ik-ben-atheïst-maar-attitude) het antwoord van Golda Meir toen haar werd gevraagd of ze in God geloofde: 'Ik geloof in het joodse volk en het joodse volk gelooft in God,' zei ze toen. Onze antropoloog stelde zijn eigen versie van die uitspraak ernaast: 'Ik geloof in mensen, en mensen geloven in God.' Zelf houd ik het er liever op dat ik in mensen geloof, en dat mensen wanneer ze worden aangemoedigd om zelf na te denken over alle informatie die nu beschikbaar is, heel vaak niét in God blijken te geloven en een compleet, tevreden en blijmoedig leven leiden; een bevrijd leven. * Richard Dawkins. Een regenboog ontrafelen. Contact, Amsterdam/Antwerpen 1999, p. 15. 8 GOD ALS MISVATTING INLEIDING Als kind had mijn vrouw zo de pest aan school dat ze er het liefst niet naartoe ging. Pas jaren later, toen ze al halverwege de twintig was, vertrouwde ze haar ouders toe dat ze vroeger zo ongelukkig was geweest. Haar moeder reageerde ontsteld: 'Maar schat, waarom heb je ons dat toen niet verteld?' Wat Lalla toen verzuchtte, is mijn tekst voor vandaag: 'Maar ik wist niet dat dat ook kon.' Ik wist niet dat dat ook kon. Ik vermoed - eigenlijk weet ik het wel zeker - dat er massa's mensen zijn die zijn opgevoed met een of andere religie, zich daar ongelukkig bij voelen, er niet in geloven of zich grote zorgen maken om al het kwaad dat in de naam van het geloof geschiedt en is geschied; mensen die er vaag naar verlangen om de godsdienst van hun ouders achter zich te laten en zouden willen dat dat kon, maar die eenvoudigweg niet beseffen dat het opgeven van hun religie een optie is. Als u tot die mensen behoort, dan is dit boek voor u bestemd. Het is bedoeld om lezers bewust te maken - bewust van het feit dat het een realistische ambitie is om atheïst te zijn, een dappere en prijzenswaardige aspiratie. Je kunt prima een atheïst zijn die gelukkig, in balans, moreel bewust en intellectueel voldaan is. Dat is de eerste van mijn bewustmakingsboodschappen. Ik wiJ de lezer ook bewust maken op drie andere manieren waarover ik later kom te spreken. In januari 2006 presenteerde ik een tweedelige televisiedocumentaire op de Britse televisie (bij Channel Four) getiteld Root of AU Evil? Van meet af aan beviel die titel me niet. Religie is niet de wortel van al het kwaad, want iets kan nooit exclusief de wortel zijn van wat dan ook. Maar ik was wel blij met de advertentie voor het programma die Channel Four in de landelijke kranten plaatste. Het was een foto van de skyline van Manhattan, met daarbij de zin IMAGINE A WORLD WITHOUT RELIGION. Wat de link was? De Twin Towers van het World Trade Center stonden nog opvallend overeind. Stel je voor - zoals John Lennon in Imagine deed - een wereld zonder religie. Stel je voor dat er geen zelfmoordterroristen waren, geen 11 september en INLEIDING 9 geen 7 juli, geen kruistochten, geen heksenjachten, geen Buskruitverraad in 1605, geen opdeling van Brits-India, geen Israëlisch-Palestijnse oorlogen, geen bloedbaden onder Serviërs, Kroaten en moslims, geen vervolging van joden als Christusmoordenaars, geen 'onlusten' in Noord-Ierland, geen religieus geïnspireerde eerwraak, geen televisie-evangelisten met glitterpakken en wilde haardossen die lichtgelovige mensen geld aftroggelen ('God wil dat je geeft tot het pijn doet'). Stel je voor dat er geen Taliban zijn die oeroude beelden opblazen, geen openbare onthoofdingen van godslasteraars, geen afranselingen van vrouwenhuiden voor het vergrijp dat er een centimetertje van is getoond. Ik hoorde trouwens van mijn collega Desmond Morris dat in Amerika de zin 'and no religion tod soms uit Lennons prachtige song wordt geschrapt. In één versie heeft men het zelfs zo bont gemaakt die frase te veranderen in 'and one religion too\ Misschien beschouwt u het agnosticisme als een redelijke stellingname, maar vindt u atheïsme al even dogmatisch als godsdienst. In dat geval hoop ik dat hoofdstuk 2 u op andere gedachten brengt en u ervan overtuigt dat de 'Godhypothese' een wetenschappelijke veronderstelling over het universum is die met evenveel scepsis moet worden onderzocht als elke andere hypothese. Misschien is u geleerd dat filosofen en theologen goede redenen hebben aangevoerd om in God te geloven. Als u er zo over denkt, bent u hopelijk blij met hoofdstuk 3: 'Argumenten voor het bestaan van God'. U zult namelijk ondervinden dat die argumenten onthutsend zwak zijn. Misschien denkt u dat God gewoon wel moet bestaan, omdat u niet inziet hoe de wereld anders tot stand kan zijn gekomen; u ziet niet in hoe het leven in al zijn rijke verscheidenheid anders zou kunnen bestaan - met al die soorten die stuk voor stuk iets geheimzinnigs hebben, alsof ze zijn 'ontworpen'. Als uw denken die lijnen volgt, hoop ik dat u een helderder beeld krijgt bij het lezen van hoofdstuk 4: 'Waarom er vrijwel zeker geen God bestaat.' De illusie dat de wereld van de levende natuur doelbewust lijkt te zijn ontworpen, wordt door Darwins natuurlijke selectie veel economischer en ontstellend veel eleganter verklaard dan door speculerende verwijzingen naar een 'ontwerper'. En hoewel natuurlijke selectie per definitie alleen verschijnselen in de levende natuur kan verklaren, maakt de theorie ons er ook van bewust dat er vergelijkbare verklarende 'takels' denkbaar zijn die ons kunnen helpen om tot een beter begrip te komen van de kosmos als geheel. De kracht van een takel zoals natuurlijke selectie is de tweede van mijn vier bewustmakers. Misschien bent u van mening dat er een of meer goden moeten bestaan, om- 10 GOD ALS MISVATTING dat antropologen en historici ons leren dat elke menselijke cultuur wordt gedomineerd door gelovigen. Als u dat een overtuigende stelling vindt, lees dan zeker hoofdstuk 5 ('De wortels van religie'), waarin wordt uitgelegd waarom het geloof zo alomtegenwoordig is. Of denkt u dat we religie nodig hebben omdat we er de rechtvaardiging van morele waarden aan ontlenen? Dat we God gewoon nodig hebben om fatsoenlijke mensen te zijn? Lees dan vooral de hoofdstukken 6 en 7 om te ontdekken waarom dat apert niet zo is. Heeft u nog steeds een zwak voor religie als iets dat goed is voor de wereld, ook al gelooft u zelf niet meer? Hoofdstuk 8 nodigt u uit om na te denken over de wijzen waarop godsdienst helemaal niet zo goed is voor de wereld. Als u zichzelf rekent tot degenen die het gevoel hebben in de val te zitten van de godsdienst van hun opvoeding, kan het verstandig zijn uzelf de vraag te stellen hoe dat is gekomen. Het antwoord is doorgaans te vinden in een of andere vorm van indoctrinatie in de kinderjaren. Als u überhaupt gelovig bent, is de kans heel groot dat uw godsdienst die van uw ouders is. Als u in Limburg bent geboren en van mening bent dat het christendom waar is en de islam één grote leugen, terwijl u best beseft dat u het tegenovergestelde zou denken als uw wieg in Afghanistan had gestaan, dan bent u het slachtoffer van indoctrinatie in uw jeugd. Mutatis mutandis geldt dat als u in Afghanistan geboren was. De hele kwestie van godsdienst en opvoeding is het onderwerp van hoofdstuk 9, waarin ik ook mijn derde bewustmaker heb opgenomen. Precies zoals feministen wrevelig worden wanneer ze 'hij' horen zeggen in plaats van 'hij of zij' - of gruwen als men het heeft over 'bewindsman' in plaats van 'bewindspersoon' - zou ik willen dat iedereen ineenkrimpt als we horen praten over zoiets als een 'katholiek kind' of een 'moslimkind'. Spreek over 'een kind van katholieke ouders' als je wilt, maar als iemand het ooit heeft over een 'katholiek kind', onderbreek die persoon dan en leg vriendelijk en beleefd uit dat kinderen nog te jong zijn om een eigen standpunt te bepalen op dat vlak, net zoals ze nog te jong zijn om een standpunt in te nemen als het gaat over economie of politiek. Juist omdat het mijn bedoeling is om de lezer bewust te maken, verontschuldig ik mij er niet voor dat ik dat niet alleen in hoofdstuk 9, maar ook meteen in deze inleiding te berde breng. Zoiets kun je namelijk niet vaak genoeg zeggen. En ik zal het nog vaak zeggen. Een kind kan geen 'moslimkind' zijn, hooguit een kind van moslimouders; het is te jong om te weten of het moslim is of niet. Er bestaat niet zoiets als een moslimkind. Er bestaat niet zoiets als een christelijk kind. Hoofdstukken 1 en 10 vormen de kop en staart van dit boek, omdat ze elk op INLEIDING 11 een andere manier uitleggen hoe een degelijk onderbouwd begrip van de grootsheid van de echte wereld, zonder dat dat begrip ooit de status van religie krijgt, de inspirerende rol kan vervullen die godsdienst zich van oudsher - en op gebrekkige wijze - heeft toegeëigend. Mijn vierde bewustmaker is atheïstische trots. Atheïst zijn is niet iets om je voor te verontschuldigen. Integendeel, het is iets om pal voor te staan en trots op te zijn, omdat atheïsme vrijwel altijd duidt op een gezond zelfdenkend vermogen en, jawel, op een gezond verstand tout court. Veel mensen weten in hun hart dat ze atheïsten zijn, maar durven dat niet toe te geven aan hun familie en soms zelfs niet aan zichzelf. Dat heeft voor een deel te maken met het feit dat het begrip 'atheïst' zelf met grote voortvarendheid is gebrandmerkt als een gruwelijke en beangstigende hoedanigheid. Hoofdstuk 9 voert de cabaretière Julia Sweeney op met haar tragikomische verhaal over het moment waarop haar ouders uit de krant vernamen dat zij atheïste was geworden. Dat ze niet in God geloofde, konden haar ouders nog net hebben, maar een atheïst! Een atheïst? (Haar moeders stem sloeg hees over.) Op dit punt voel ik mij geroepen om even specifiek het woord te richten tot Amerikaanse lezers, want er is echt iets bijzonders aan de hand met de religiositeit van het hedendaagse Amerika. Advocate Wendy Kaminer overdreef amper toen ze zei dat grapjes maken over godsdienst in de VS even riskant is als het verbranden van een vlag bij een oorlogsmonument.1 De positie van atheïsten in het Amerika van vandaag heeft veel weg van de status van homo's vijftig jaar geleden. Tegenwoordig, na de Gay Pride-beweging, is het mogelijk - zij het nog altijd verre van gemakkelijk - dat een homoseksueel wordt verkozen in een openbaar ambt. Bij een opiniepeiling van Gallup in 1999 werd Amerikanen gevraagd of ze zouden stemmen voor een in alle opzichten bekwame kandidaat als de persoon in kwestie een vrouw was (95% zou dat doen), een rooms-katholiek (94% zei ja), jood (92%), zwart (92%), mormoon (79%), homoseksueel (79%) of atheïst (49%). Het is wel duidelijk dat er nog een lange weg is te gaan. Maar er zijn veel meer atheïsten dan velen zich realiseren, in het bijzonder onder de hoogopgeleide elite. Dat was ook al zo in de 19de eeuw; John Stuart Mill kon toen al zeggen: 'De wereld zou versteld staan als men wist hoeveel van haar meest glanzende parels - lieden die om hun wijsheid en verdiensten zelfs in de ogen van het grote publiek in zeer hoog aanzien staan - volslagen sceptici zijn wat religie betreft.' Dat zou tegenwoordig nog sterker moeten gelden dan destijds, en dat laat ik 12 GOD ALS MISVATTING in hoofdstuk 3 inderdaad ook zien. De reden waarom zoveel mensen atheïsten niet opmerken is dat veel atheïsten ervoor terugdeinzen om er openlijk voor uit te komen. Het is mijn vurige wens mensen met dit boek te helpen om 'uit de kast' te komen. En precies zoals gebeurde in het kader van de homobeweging, zal blijken dat hoe meer mensen uit de kast komen, hoe gemakkelijker het wordt voor anderen om dat voorbeeld te volgen. Mogelijk is er een kritische massa om een kettingreactie op gang te brengen. Amerikaanse enquêtes duiden erop dat atheïsten en agnostici veel talrijker zijn dan gelovige joden, zelfs talrijker dan de meeste andere specifieke gezindten. Maar in tegenstelling tot joden die, zoals algemeen bekend is, behoren tot de meest invloedrijke politieke lobby's in de Verenigde Staten, en in tegenstelling tot evangelische christenen, die zelfs nog meer politieke macht hebben, zijn atheïsten en agnostici niet georganiseerd, en daarom is hun invloed nihil. Feit is dan ook dat het organiseren van atheïsten ook wel is vergeleken met het samendrijven van katten: omdat ze geneigd zijn zelfstandig te denken, hebben ze geen zin om zich te voegen naar een of ander koepelgezag. Maar het zou een goede eerste stap zijn om een kritische massa te bereiken van mensen die bereid zijn voor hun overtuiging uit te komen en die zodoende anderen daar ook toe bewegen. En hoewel ze niet als schapen zijn samen te drijven, kunnen katten, mits ze met een behoorlijk aantal zijn, een heleboel kabaal maken; zo veel dat ze onmogelijk nog zijn te negeren. Het woord 'delusion' in mijn titel de Nederlandse titel is het mildere 'misvatting' gekozen in plaats van de medische term 'waan', H.E.v.R heeft een aantal psychiaters onrustig gestemd, omdat ze het beschouwen als een vakterm waarmee je niet lichtzinnig mag omgaan. Drie van hen schreven mij met voorstellen voor een speciale technische term, een mengwoord van 'religion' en 'delusion', namelijk 'relusion'.2 Misschien dat het neologisme ooit aanslaat, maar voorlopig houd ik het bij 'delusion'. En dus zal ik moeten rechtvaardigen waarom ik juist dat woord gebruik. Penguin English Dictionary omschrijft 'delusion' als 'afalse belief or impression* Verrassend genoeg geeft het woordenboek van Penguin ter illustratie een citaat van Phillip E. Johnson: 'Darwinisme is het relaas van de bevrijding van de mensheid van de waan delusion dat haar lot wordt beheerst door een macht die hoger is dan zijzelf.' Hola! Is dat niet toevallig dezelfde Phillip E. Johnson die vandaag de dag in Amerika de creationistische strijd tegen het darwinisme aanvoert? Jazeker, dat is wel degelijk dezelfde Johnson, en het citaat is, zoals u begrijpt, uit zijn verband gelicht. Ik hoop dat INLEIDING 13 Voor hun hulp bij de voorbereiding van dit boek ben ik veel vrienden en collega's dankbaar. Ik kan hen hier niet allemaal noemen, maar vermeld in elk geval mijn literair agent John Broekman, mijn redacteurs Sally Gaminara (van Transworld) en Eamon Dolan (van Houghton Mifflin). Beiden hebben het boek gelezen met hun fijngevoeligheid en scherpe verstand, en mij een nuttige mix van kritiek en advies gegeven. Hun onverdeelde en enthousiaste geloof in het boek heeft me zeer aangemoedigd. Gillian Somerscales heeft het boek op tekstniveau voorbeeldig geredigeerd; het opbouwende karakter van haar suggesties was al even indrukwekkend als de nauwkeurigheid van haar correcties. Anderen die commentaar hebben geleverd op eerdere versies en wie ik evenzeer dankbaar ben, zijn Jerry Coyne, J. Anderson Thomson, R. Elisabeth Cornwell, Ursula Goodenough, Latha Menon en vooral Karen Owens, een critica 'extraordinaire', die bijna even vertrouwd is met de bijzonderheden van het schrappen en herformuleren in elke versie van het manuscript als ikzelf. Het boek is ook iets verschuldigd aan Root of AU Evil?, de tweedelige documentaire van Channel Four die ik in januari 2006 heb gepresenteerd en ik ben iedereen die betrokken was bij de productie ervan dan ook erkentelijk, met name Deborah Kidd, Russell Barnes, Tim Cragg, Adam Prescod, Alan Clements en Hamish Mykura. Ik denk dat de reportage op zijn beurt ook iets aan dit boek heeft gehad. Ik bedank i w c Media en Channel Four voor de toestemming om citaten uit de documentaire te mogen aanhalen. Root of AU Evil? mocht zich verheugen in hoge waarderingscijfers in Groot-Brittannië, en is ook uitgezonden door de publieke omroep in Australië. Het is afwachten of er een Amerikaanse zender is die de reportage durft te programmeren.* Dit boek heeft zich gedurende een paar jaar in mijn hoofd ontwikkeld. In die tijd hebben bepaalde ideeën zich onvermijdelijk een weg gebaand naar mijn lezingen en colleges, bijvoorbeeld in mijn Tanner Lectures, een collegecyclus op Harvard, en zijn ze beland in mijn artikelen voor kranten en tijdschriften. Vooral de lezers van mijn vaste column in Free Inquiry zullen bepaalde passages bekend voorkomen. Ik ben de hoofdredacteur van dat prachtige blad dankbaar voor de stimulans die hij me bezorgde toen hij me uitnodigde om vaste columnist te worden. Na de korte pauze die ik heb ingelast om dit boek te voltooien, hoop ik weldra dat werk te hervatten; ik zal mijn *) Op het moment dat dit boek ter perse gaat, is het antwoord nog steeds nee. De documentaire is echter wel op dvd verkrijgbaar via de site http://richarddawkins.net/store. INLEIDING 15 iemand deze constatering opmerkt, want die hoffelijkheid is mij niet verleend met betrekking tot vele citaten uit mijn werk in creationistische publicaties, die met opzet en op misleidende wijze uit hun context zijn gehaald. Wat Johnson ook heeft willen zeggen, de zin zoals die in het woordenboek staat, onderschrijf ik van harte. Het woordenboek dat wordt geleverd bij de Engelse versie van Microsoft Word omschrijft 'delusion' als 'een hardnekkige misvatting, volgehouden ondanks krachtig tegenbewijs, in het bijzonder als symptoom van een psychiatrische aandoening'. Het eerste stuk van die definitie is een perfecte verwoording van het begrip 'godsdienstig geloof. Met betrekking tot de vraag of het een symptoom van een psychiatrische aandoening betreft, ben ik geneigd Robert M. Pirsig te volgen, de auteur van Zen en de Vunst van het motoronderhoud: 'Als één persoon lijdt aan waanvoorstellingen, dan heet dat "krankzinnigheid". Als veel mensen tegelijk lijden aan waanvoorstellingen, dan noemt men dat "religie".' Als dit boek teweegbrengt wat ik hoop, dan zullen gelovige lezers die het openen atheïsten zijn als ze het weer neerleggen. Wat een verwaand en ongerijmd optimisme! Natuurlijk zijn verstokte pilaarbijters onvatbaar voor argumenten, hun weerstand is opgebouwd gedurende jarenlange indoctrinatie in hun kindertijd met methoden die eeuwenlang zijn gerijpt - hetzij door evolutie, hetzij door doelgerichte ontwerpers. Tot de meer doeltreffende middelen van die immuniteit voor argumenten behoort de sinistere waarschuwing om te vermijden een boek als dit ook maar te openen, omdat het wel een werk van de satan moet zijn. Maar ik geloof dat er genoeg mensen met een open instelling zijn: mensen die als kind niet zo sluipend zijn gehersenspoeld, bij wie die indoctrinatie om andere redenen niet 'aansloeg' of van wie de aangeboren intelligentie krachtig en lenig genoeg is om zich eroverheen te zetten. Zulke vrije geesten hebben vast maar weinig aanmoediging nodig om zich te ontworstelen aan de verdorvenheid van religie. Maar op zijn minst hoop ik dat niemand die dit boek leest ooit nog zal kunnen zeggen:'Ik wist niet dat dat kon.' *) Van Dale Groot woordenboek der Nederlandse taal op cd-rom (versie 1.0) omschrijft 'waan' uitvoeriger als: 'Onjuiste, ongegronde mening omtrent iets, datgene waarvan men ten onrechte meent dat het waar of werkelijk is.' (Noot van de vert.) 14 GOD ALS MISVATTING rubriek beslist gebruiken om in te gaan op de reacties die dit boek mogelijk losmaakt. Om uiteenlopende redenen richt ik ook een woord van dank tot Dan Dennett, Mare Hauser, Michael Stirrat, Sam Harris, Helen Fisher, Margaret Downey, Ibn Warraq, Hermione Lee, Julia Sweeney, Dan Barker, Josephine Welsh, Ian Baird en vooral tot George Scales. Tegenwoordig is een boek als dit niet compleet als het niet de kern gaat vormen van een dynamische website voor aanvullend materiaal, reacties, discussies, vragen en antwoorden. Wie weet wat de toekomst nog allemaal in het verschiet heeft? Ik hoop dat http://www.richarddawkins. net, de website van de 'Richard Dawkins Foundation for Reason and Science', een belangrijke rol gaat vervullen en ik ben Josh Timonen bijzonder dankbaar voor de creativiteit, het professionalisme en voor alle energie die hij erin steekt. Meer dan wie ook heeft mijn vrouw Lalla Ward mij met zachte hand door al mijn aarzelingen en alle twijfels aan mijzelf geloodst, niet alleen met haar morele steun en geestige suggesties ter verbetering, maar door mij het hele boek hardop voor te lezen, in twee verschillende stadia van zijn ontwikkeling. Zodoende ondervond ik heel direct hoe het boek moest overkomen op andere lezers. Ik kan collega-auteurs die techniek warm aanbevelen, maar ik zeg er wel meteen bij dat de beste resultaten worden verkregen als de voorlezer een beroepsacteur is die beschikt over een stem en een gehoor die met veel gevoel zijn afgestemd op de schoonheid van de taal. 16 GOD ALS MISVATTING